Pocket Monster: The Three Kings
by Muse Sullivan
Summary: OC Ashlie is not enjoying her Summer Vacation which becomes a bit exciting when she meets Chu a Pocket Monster created by a mad scientist name Oak. Disclaimer: Some Characters' names do not belong to me but belong to pokemon.
1. Capture 1: A Lighting Contract

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or some of the characters.**

Pocket Monsters: The 3 Kings

Capture 1: A Contract?

The Lab was dark there was only a light on the man in the lab coat, with long light brown hair. Someone else sat in the room, but the dark half, he wore a suit and was physically husky.

"Are you done yet, Professor?" said a demanding voice.

"Patience, patience" said a more laid-back and carefree voice. "Perfection doesn't take an hour, Giovanni."

"Don't fail me like the last time, Oak" Giovanni said sternly.

"Are you still mad about Elec?" Oak asked in a jovial manner.

"Of course."

"Well, cheer up cause, I've finish creating," Oak turn away from the lab table, a sudden wailing started. "Chu!"

Giovanni stood up and walked towards the table where the crying noise was coming from. He looked to notice a baby in yellow footy pajamas and pink cheeks, crying as he stepped forward.

"This is what you made?" Giovanni turned back towards Oak and his voice grew more violent. "It took you three days to complete, this, Worthless INFANT!"

Oak held out his index finger and shook it. "Nope, not worthless, but powerful."

The scientist giggled and danced around the room, Giovanni grew more impatient. "Oak!"

"Hold on, Gio." The baby cried louder, sparks began to fly from its cheeks, lighting then formed around the baby. The scientist stopped dancing and threw his arms up. "IT'S ALIVE!!"

"Oak, control the runt." Giovanni demanded.

"What, first you asked for an improvement of Elec's power then you ask me to control it?" Oak pouted. "You can't tell a mad scientist to stop the destruction of its creation, that's inhumane!"

"Oak, stop playing around!" Giovanni grew intolerant of Oak's behavior.

"You better survive Giovanni." Oak said holding dynamite in his right hand and tossing it behind him making an opening for him to escape.

"Oak!!" Giovanni ran after him but the toddler's offensive electric grew larger, stopping him from escaping.

Giovanni ran for the entrance and pulled out a cellular phone, "Geo, start the copter!"

"Right boss," said a small man with well built arms, yet small legs, and his eye had a certain glare in them.

He started the copter, parked on the base of the mountaintop where the lab was located. The copter rose to where the lab was and Giovanni jumped out into the copter door.

The laboratory sparked, just as the infant's checks did and an instant explosion erupted from the facility.

"Darn that Oak," Giovanni sworn. "Row, Pidge, find that baby!"

Two brown spikey haired boys stood from the back seat of the copter and jumped out and dived into the skies.

"Hey Pidge!" The youngster in the red and black coat called out to the other boy.

Pidge had the same hair as Row but he had black marks go down his eyes, he wore a thin brown jacket and seemed more focused. Both had bird pupils and the ability to soar through the sky.

"What do you want Row?" Pidge replied.

"How about we make a bet," Row grinned. "I bet I'll be the one to bring that baby to Gio before you."

"I have know interest in Giovanni," Pidge replied in he's immature voice. "I want a rival."

"I forgot you didn't make a contract with our master Gio," Row puckered his lips and revealed a black tattoo of a ball.

"All you pocket monsters are the same." Pidge implied. "I'll never belong to no worthless human."

Row wanted to reply to Pidge's remark but he spotted electric sparks flying below. "There!"

The young buys dived down and caught the baby running away in their sights.

"I win, Pidge," Row dashed for the baby.

The infant glanced back and panicked, "Chu, Chu!!" It wailed and the sparks flew upwards.

"It's aiming?" Row thought getting in closer to the yellow baby.

"Chu!!!" The baby wails again and the static hits Row who flew into it.

"Moron child," Pidge widened his arm as if he were getting ready to hug.

Row crashed into the ground as the baby ran ahead. Row held his hands to his eyes and started sniffling.

Pidge dashed ahead of him and he began wailing.

_Now he's done it. _Pidge took a glimpse at Row who was still crying. _Come on you idiot._

"EVOLVE!" Row cried he began to flash; his body grew from a child to an adolescent, his head was smaller and his hair spiked up and turned red, he wore a brown fur coat. "Fear form!"

"That brat will pay for making a fool of me!" Row yelled enraged and took off at top speed.

"It's not the babies' fault," Pidge told the newly grown Row. "You make yourself look bad."

"Shut up, Pidge!"

"Calm down, the kid has finally made it out of the route," Pidge informed. "We've got to get him before he makes a contract."

Pidge fiercely put his arms together as if they were wings; a powerful stream of air hit the newborn through the forest.

Row laughed, "That's what he gets."

"How cruel, he's just a baby" Pidge notified Row.

"So, you hit him." Row replied frankly honest.

"But I'm a little boy," Pidge defended himself. "You're a grown man."

"Oh, shut up!"

Pidge looked down, "Hey, where'd he go?"

"Darn it, Pidge," Row shouted. "Because of you we lost the baby."

"Shut up, we'll find it."

* * *

[Main character's eyes]

I walked through the city with my mom; it was my last night here in Viridian City. I wish I was back home. It's been boring all summer without my friends to enjoy the break from school.

"Want to go back to the hotel?" My mom asked me.

"No," I replied jerking my head away to show how much I hated this Vacation.

"Oh, Ashley," she sighed. "I know how much you want to go back to Cerulean City but I'd wish you'd try to have a good time."

"Fine," I gave in to her sincere voice because it made me think she'd cry. "I just want to walk around the city awhile, first."

"Okay be careful" she tells me. "It's dangerous in the city at night."

"It's only seven o'clock," I told her, adding a smile to let her know I'll be okay. "I'll be back before long."

We parted and I headed to the park, which I found odd because it was connected to the forest. I laughed at the idea that kids could get lost if they ran to far into the playground. I finally made it to the gates of the Viridian Park after passing the hospital.

I opened the gate and walked in. It was quiet and peaceful; I liked coming here at this time. Some families were still here, but they didn't take long before they left. I sat on the bench closest to the forest and thought about how I was going to be home in a week.

For the past two weeks I came here every night and wondered when my dad would come back home, mom didn't worry much about it but I want to know why he hasn't been around in the past 3 years of my life.

While I was deep in my thoughts I stared into the forest for the longest time. "Chu?" My heart jumped and so did I, in the bushes was a baby wearing a yellow cap with black tips, it scared me when it popped up but now I could stop thinking of it's cute pink cheeks.

"Umm, hey there little cutie," I hesitated as if it was a wild animal. "Where's you're mommy?"

The baby stared at me with its bright golden brown eyes. My heart trembled at the sight of this adorable baby. "Are you lost?"

"Chu!" My heart jumped from awestruck, I just had to hold it. I reached down to grab the baby, it raised its arms as well, and as I grabbed under its arm, a sudden wind separated the both of us and some of the forest trees crashed down.

_What's going on?_ I got up from the rapid assault and remembered that the weather man didn't mention any death-defying winds tonight. I searched for the baby worried it could've been hurt more than I was, that's when I saw two boys drop from the sky a couple feet away, one was young and the other looked a bit older than me.

"Where is it, Pidge?!" The older one yelled at the little boy.

"Hold on," the little boy told the older one. "My eyes aren't as great at night."

While listening to those two I felt the tugging of my socks, I looked down and saw the baby looking back up at me. "Chuu?" I almost felt embarrassed that I was wearing a skirt but then I remembered he was an innocent baby. I picked him up and tried to run but I stepped on a twig, and the boys heard the snap.

"What was that?" said a hushed voice.

_Why is it always the twig?_ I nearly cried while running away.

"She's got the toddler," said the younger but more mature sounding kid.

I heard wind from behind me as if two planes took off and I started to panic. The little boy landed in front of me and I turned around only to find the other boy waiting for me.

_What should I do? What do they want?_ My thoughts scrambled, I think the older boy was threatening me to give up the baby but, I was too scared to listen to what was going on anymore. As I was busy being frighten out of my mind, I felt the baby grab my cheeks and saw him pucker his lips. He moved in to fast for me to stop him before I felt my lips touch his.

"NO!" I heard one of them scream.

"Not good," I heard the other calm voice. "He's fulfilling a contract with her."

I lost contact with the world for what seemed like an hour, I was surrounded by light and the baby I once held was gone and replaced with someone else. His hair was spikey, and blonde; he wore a blue sweat-jacket and a yellow T-shirt underneath with light blue jeans.

"Sorry," He said sincerely, which I was guessing he meant the kiss. I finally found myself back at the destroyed edge of the park but the two from before were still there.

"This won't take me long," He assured me but he hasn't faced me since the baby disappeared.

"Chu?" I called out remembering that's all the baby said. "Is that you?"

He stepped forward ignoring my question, I was a little irritated from that but was too scared to yell at any one of the guys around me. "Pika form," he said.

"He evolved," the elder boy said jumping into the air and striking down with his hand which had talon length nails. All I could think of was his last word, _Evolve?_ The boy in front of me simply caught the other boy's hand and squeezed it.

"What are you do?" Before he could finish he started shrieking in horrible pain, I saw lighting coming from Chu's hand a spreading to the other boy.

He continued to yell in pain, his sharp screaming ached me in a way that I couldn't watch anymore, I turned my head any from Chu's direction.

"Hey, let go of Row!" I heard the younger boy demand; I also heard a gust of wind coming down. I turned around and saw Chu had already thrown the one called Row into the oncoming wind. For a moment I thought the wind would come crashing down on us but I felt Chu grabbing me by the legs and supporting my back with his other arm then carrying me away from the blow.

Chu put me down away from the wind vortex that crashed towards the ground with Row, "No!" the boy cried, diving down to the body. There was a red flash, Row turned into a child like who shared a resemblance with the other boy then looked as if he was dematerializing.

I was lost in the situation of tonight. _Who are these guys? Where's the baby? And what's wrong with Row? _

"It's called Return," Chu explained to me as if he read my mind. "When us Pocket Monster 'Return' we never come back."

His explanation brought me nothing but more questions to be answered. _What is a Pocket Monster?_

"You," the other boy said. "Pika from, Chu, you are my rival from here on."

I looked at Chu, he didn't respond but simply nodded. "I'm Pidge, remember that next time we meet." He flew away after telling us that, Chu turned to me and knelt down.

"I'm sorry for making you see that master," He said calmly with authority. "Next time I'll make it quicker."

"Who are you?" After what I've seen tonight it seemed obvious but I couldn't help but ask.

"I am Chu, your Pocket Monster." He replied before fainting on my lap and turning back into the baby from before, he let out a silent _'Pi'_.

I sat there confused, in the park that was unexplainable destroyed, "My Pocket Monster?"

**-To Be Cotinued-**

Well I would've added more but I felt this is good enough to stop before I prolong the first chapter. Next chapter will explain more and have a special visitor.


	2. Capture 2: The Hunter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or some of the characters.**

Pocket Monsters: The 3 Kings

Capture 2: The Hunter

Thank god my mom was more distracted by the babies' cuteness more then she was concerned about me bringing a baby back with me to the hotel.

That night I found a package in my room with Private imprinted all over the box.

"Mom!" I called for her wondering who the package was from but she was too busy making baby noises to the obviously tired baby. I ripped the brown paper and opened the box, in it I found books with the weird word Chu was talking about.

Care Guide For Your Pocket Monster.

Pocket Monster Information Tapes

Pocket Monsters' Lifestyles

Pocket Monster Contracts

I found this package creepy because it was mailed within the hour I made the 'contract' with Chu. I hoped they didn't expect me to read all of this but I felt interested in the tapes so I popped one in the VCR.

I jumped into bed and pushed the play button, an odd man appeared on screen.

"Hello owner of number 025, Chu. I'm Evil Scientist Oak, at your service for any of your Pocket Monster needs."

It was corny that he called himself an evil scientist but he seemed so familiar to me. Maybe it was the way he talked or the way he would stand still like a student in my school. He seemed young for his age but then again I didn't even know his age.

"You are now part of a new secret world. Like you, there are others with Pocket Monsters but those without Pocket Monsters can't know about them so if word gets out."

He paused to giggle a bit.

"We'll have to deal with you."

I began to feel drowsy so the threat wasn't as big as it was meant to be.

"However you shouldn't only be worried with us but an old client of mine that wants your Chu and will do anything for him……"

That was the last thing I could remember because I feel asleep on the tape. The next morning mom woke me up and told me to take care of Chu while she went out to buy a baby seat for him before we leave.

I got up and changed then grabbed Chu from the kitchen table where my mom left him. Everything seemed to be packed but Chu's info tapes, I decided we could leave them here.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked Chu, forgetting that he doesn't talking in his baby form.

"Pi," The baby sighed.

"Hmm, maybe we can get some air." I suggested getting bored.

I took Chu outside with me I didn't know where to go; I decided the forest would be too dangerous this time after what happened last night.

When I got outside I looked toward the forest, police tapes and the local officers surrounded the area.

_Well, we can't go that way. _I thought, so I turned the other way and headed west for the Grand Tower near the mountains with Chu in my arms. The area was beautiful grassland, the citizens of Viridian warned me not to go too far into the grasslands near the tower because of dangerous activity. Having Chu made me think were the activities Pocket monster related.

"What do you think, Chu?" I asked him thinking pocket monsters were a big family that had barbeque dinners every Saturdays with some conflicts every now and then. Then I thought about the 'return' last night so it was impossible that all Pocket Monsters like each other.

"Chu!" Chu yelled surprising me very suddenly which made me realize I walked too far.

"I think I walked a bit too far," I said gazing at the region. "But, I don't see anything dangerous around here."

"Hey," I heard someone call from behind. "Are you lost?"

I turned to notice a boy around my age wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans; he had red eyes and violet hair that barely reached his shoulders.

"Umm, no I just wondered way father than I should of." I answered his question.

"Oh, you got to be careful around here," He smiled while informing me; the feeling was comforting but also doubtful.

"Umm, thanks I'll go back now." I smiled trying not to create a feeling of awkwardness between us. "Well see ya."

"Sure," He said making me feel like I was in the clear until he asked, "Is that your brother?"

"Umm," I went with it because I remembered something in those tapes about not telling anyone about the Pocket Monsters. "Yea, he is and my mom will be worried if I don't bring him back."

"Pi!" Chu exclaimed, I freaked for a second.

"Pi?" The boy asked.

"Oh, umm, he has to pee," I said whatever came to the top of my head.

"Oh," He said, I sighed. _Thank god he bought it._

"You know something," He called for my attention. "I hate liars."

"What?"

Before he could answer again, his hair formed loops around the sides of he head, his hands turned smaller and white then grew a purple tail.

"Ta form!" He exclaimed.

"Ta? Form?" I stuttered hesitating to run.

"I'll give you a head start." He warned. "5-4-3-2….."

I was too scared to even move, from what I've seen in the last battle the monsters can look like average people with extraordinary powers. Imagining what this guy could do frightened me to no extent.

"One!" He laughed jumping at me. I closed my eyes to brace for the assault. I couldn't even feel Chu anymore. For a moment I could hear the sound of a thousand birds chirping in my face. I opened my eyes to see teen Chu shocking Ta form in close range.

"Pika Form." Chu said while the other Pocket Monster was flew back from the shock.

"So you're Chu?" the boy said. "Well I'm Ratta, one of the fastest Pockets in the region."

"It should take two strikes to finish you off." Ratta said. "Once I evolve."

Ratta started glowing white he grew slightly taller and he clothes seemed to be changing. When the glowing stops, he transformed into an adult with messy light brown hair wearing a large brown fur coat and a long brown tail.

"Cate form." He established. "Now I'll finish you with a Quick Attack and a Hyper Fang."

"Pi-Ka-Chu!" Chu released his gathered energy to Ratta. Ratta disappeared, reappearing in front of Chu kicking in the chest forcing him to the ground. He disappeared again only to retreat.

"Chu!" I cried out.

I heard Chu breathing hard trying to take in the hit.

"Your shock attack is close range," Ratta informed. "So it must be Thunder Shock, I'll have to finish this now."

He disappeared again but this time he appeared with shining front teeth biting Chu in the shoulder. Chu grunted in pain while Ratta talked with the corner of his mouth.

"Why aren't you screaming!?" I saw him force his teeth harder into Chu.

"I.. don't…. need to." Chu replied grabbing Rattas arms. "It's my turn."

A black round symbol appeared on Chu's cheeks. "Pi-Ka-Chu!"

Chu released his attack extra close and personal on Ratta. The pain made Ratta release his fangs off Chu's shoulder as he screamed.

"The difference between me and you…… is I made a contact." Chu implied letting go of Ratta. "Pi-ka"

_I can't move!_

"Chu!"

The shock once again had Ratta screaming but this time he flashed red just like Row last night, turning back into Ta Form then flashed red again, this time he was slowly disappearing.

"Why did you attack us?" Chu demanded.

"I was….sent by….. Gi," He was talking with the last bit of his strength. "Giovanni."

Chu coldly stared him down as he 'returned'. Chu's eyes and deadly manner startled me to a point where I was discomforted by his presence. Chu groaned grabbing his shoulder falling to his knees before flashing white to turn back into the baby Chu.

"Pi," I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to come to mom home with a teenage boy instead of the baby to make things worse.

"Chu, let's go back before mom beats us there." _And before anything else attacks._

When we returned, mom was in the car waiting for us. That was our last night in Viridian and hopefully everything will go back to normal even though I still have Chu.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
